Horcrux Hunting
by gleekonmarswithmalfoy
Summary: Lorelei is a Gryffindor student. When a charming boy who's supposed to be an arrogant jerk saves her, it makes things different. Soon, she finds that being friends with the Boy Who Lived has quite dire consequences. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Malfoy turned slowly toward the large tree, where he first met Buckbeak, which was, in his case, a rather 'bad' experience. Looking at all the rope scars on the ancient tree, he recalled beating up all the first and second years here.

"Ferreus!" shouted a coughing girl's voice,

"What…ughh…did…cughh…you put… in… pluhh ukkgh…my cup?" Malfoy strode around the tree and glanced at the look of pure evilness on Ferreus' face, who was crouching next to a shrub, smirking.

In the midst of Lorelei Bellator's choking, Ferreus yelled out to Malfoy

"Hello, Draco!" The sarcastic, skinny, Slytherin sneered at Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward, threatening to punch Ferreus, but Malfoy ordered them back.

"Find some kid to beat up, Ferreus." Draco spat. Malfoy intimidated everyone, except, of course, Hermione, Ron and Harry. He signaled for Crabbe and Goyle to follow Ferreus, while he went to Lorelei's aid. The small, Asian, girl was still gagging. He swung her into his arms and snuck to the hospital wing.

Lorelei's choking worsened. Malfoy was certain he heard her say to put her down and so he did, but with great care. With Malfoy's help, Lorelei managed to walk a few steps forward but collapsed in breathlessness and fainted, just outside of the hospital. Professor McGonagall appeared from the hospital doors and gasped.

Everyone was in class and but every fortnight, Draco and Ginny's classes had to share the Care Of Magical Creatures area, for a free class. Being her usual, attentive self, Hermione Granger, picked up that something was not right when she spotted Crabbe and Goyle clueless and without Malfoy. She put on her brave face and walked over to Crabbe and Goyle, Harry and Ron following close behind.

"Hello, Crabbe, Goyle. Have you seen Malfoy?" She asked innocently.

Surprisingly, Goyle spoke first, and with unusually good manner,

"He's behind that tree because…b-because he - he went to - to - powder his n-nose…as you ladies c-call it." Ron looked furious. Harry made a sort of snorting noise and forced himself not to smile. Hermione saw this answer as reasonable (also since she didn't want to risk finding out if that was the real truth).

"Alright, thanks. I needed to ask him something, but it can wait."

"Later, I'll question Ferreus, since I saw him looking suspicious too." Hermione thought to herself. Harry and Ron stood around stupidly, unsure of what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny Weasley looked around for her friend and returned to where she last saw her: at Buckbeak's Tree. Lorelei's belongings were still there and it seemed as though Lorelei simply stopped everything she was doing and disappeared, but living in a magical world, this was not so unusual. She asked Neville if he'd seen her.

"I saw Ferreus talking to her and Malfoy taking her to the buildings, if that helps."

Ginny turned to Ron, Harry and Hermione, and judging by the look on Ron's face, they heard her talk to Neville.

She raised her eyebrow at Hermione, who took a deep breath and glanced at Harry, with a look on her face not often seen.

"Hospital wing…that's what Ferreus said… I think he pranked her." Hermione whispered uncertainly. Ginny looked at Ron but he simply shrugged. Harry stared at his feet.

"Do you know what happened?" Ginny asked them as Ron, Harry and Hermione struggled to keep up. She didn't get an answer.

"I'll take that as a no."

Arriving at the hospital wing, they watched Madam Pomfrey drip a strong-smelling liquid into Lorelei's mouth. It was unusually quiet in the hospital today.

"I doubt that's alcohol." Harry said suddenly, and with slight sarcasm. It took a while for Ron to respond.

"What's…?" Ron began to say.

"Nothing." Harry muttered. Ron looked distant again. Then he looked up at unconscious Lorelei and beside her was a horrific sight: Malfoy.

"What's that git doing here?" He muttered into Ginny's ear, aware that Draco was thinking the same thing.

"Neville said Malfoy took her here."

"Oh. How…unlike him."

Harry heard what he said and laughed quietly.

McGonagall returned, and when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione her lips tightened and she said

"What is it with you three?" She turned to Malfoy, straightened her robes, and said

"Oh, Malfoy, thank you for bringing her in. A minute later and the serum would have taken its toll, she would have been out for a week! I trust, you," She turned to Hermione, "Hermione, would know what the Suffoco Somnus Serum can do to people, yes?" Hermione looked reluctant, but she explained anyway,

"It makes the victim feel like they're choking on something until eventually they fall unconcious. They wake up usually a week later, feeling so starved that they want to die...most people _do_ die..." she trailed off. There was a long silence afterwards. Professor McGonagall left the room.

Someone old and hoarse-voiced broke the silence,

"_Thank Heavens_ for Madam Pomfrey." It was Professor Dumbledore. He pointed at something small, colourful and round on a thin gold chain, around her neck, something normally gone unnoticed.

"That necklace she wears is a heavy burden for a young child who should be free. You see, that necklace is cursed. Take it off her for more than an hour and she dies. I don't suppose any one of you could think of someone so horrible to curse a pure being such as a unicorn or an innocent baby, could you?"

"Voldemort." Draco mouthed, bravely, looking very distant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Professor Dumbledore left, McGonagall looked smugly at the five and said in a hushed voice

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but the effects of the medicine, she was given, cures at a faster rate for the brave-hearted than the average student in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." McGonangall looked unusual. Then she explained,

"...Madam Pomfrey and I are having bets. She thinks Lorelei will wake up in eighty minutes...I'm betting forty-five. Lorelei is a particularly brave student. Quiet, but certainly brave. I have become quite fond of those Chocolate Frogs, you see." She said with a smile. As Professor McGonagall was leaving, a wide smile was creeping onto Ron's face and soon enough, they were all laughing hard, even Malfoy.

"Do you think she's having a good day?" laughed Harry.

"Oh, I've seen her in her good mood and trust me, it's not good." Malfoy grinned. Civilised conversation between Harry's friends and Malfoy struck as strange and very awkward once achieved. They all stopped laughing. It was very quiet for a few moments.

Then, someone with a delicate, high voice said

"Don't worry, she'll be totally fine!" making everyone jump and turn to the source of the voice; Luna Lovegood.

"She's nice. She's the only person I've ever met who doesn't look at me with judging eyes. Apart from you guys, of course." Obviously, this excluded Malfoy.

Feeling the awkwardness of the strange situation, Draco left, followed by Ginny, who smiled at Luna, as a sign of thanks.

"1 more lesson until dinner!" Ron sighed, in an attempt to make things seem comfortable,

"And since Lorelei probably won't make it to dinner, I'll eat her share!"

Near the end of dinner, Hermione pulled out a small sack of something edible. They were fortune cookies that she was mailed to share with her friends. Everyone laughed at Neville, who accidentally ate the paper fortune inside. Then Lorelei arrived earlier than expected, looking in peak condition and ready to do just about anything. They all shared around their fortunes. Harry read out his:

"A close relationship with a good friend will bring you closer to another. Your expectations are likely to be true." Ginny blushed and looked away, smiling. Lorelei read her's out:

"Your heart is pure, your mind is clear, and you are devout." She looked puzzled but laughed and said,

"Ron, read yours out." Ron cleared his throat and announced,

"Two will fight for you...Uhh...What's that s'posed to mean?" Hermione avoided everyone's eyes. She was quick-witted enough to have worked out the meaning of his fortune. Dinner ended with Ron thanking Lorelei for giving him her dinner, and Lorelei telling him it was alright because she wasn't hungry.

Later, Harry, Ron and Hermione learnt that McGonagall won the bet because Lorelei woke closer to McGonagall's time; 60 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Soon, it was Christmas Eve. Lorelei and Malfoy had become quite good friends, although they still had lots more to learn about each other. One thing was certain; Malfoy didn't feel the need for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him anymore.

"Walk with me, Lorelei.'' Draco said gently, as he looped his cloaked arm in her's. Leaving the building, the morning sun shone through the clouds, onto their faces. They trudged through the crisp, Christmas snow, on their way to a free class near Hagrid's.

''What are you doing for Christmas?'' Draco asked.

''...hmm...nothing, actually. I never do anything on Christmas."

Draco looked thoughtful,

''...me neither...my father says Christmas is an annoying tradition for people like the Weasleys."

''Do you always listen to your father? No matter what?'' Lorelei asked delicately, in case it offended him. Draco sighed.

''...I guess I don't really have choice. He threatens to kick me out of the family whenever I disobey him." Draco muttered, spotting Harry behind them.

''You always have a choice. You're not a coward, Malfoy. If anyone could overthrow his dad, it'd be you.'' She said with a smile, to comfort him. Draco beamed,

''You're so amazing, you know that?"

Lorelei smiled back at him, flattered and blushing.

"Come on, we'll miss the roll call if we don't walk faster.'' Lorelei said, as she picked up speed, dragging Malfoy behind.

During free class, Malfoy asked Ginny politely if he could speak to Lorelei.

''Very suspicious.'' Ginny and Hermione whispered to each other as they watched Lorelei walk away with Malfoy.

''Meet me outside the greenhouse tonight, okay?'' Draco said.

''...Why?'' Lorelei asked, quizzingly.

"Just meet me there.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After dinner, an exuberant Lorelei met Malfoy at the greenhouse, which was moonlit and glittering like a magnificent, hut-sized emerald. She ran into his strong arms, and gripping her upper arms Malfoy swung her around gracefully, both laughing and smiling in the moonlight. They met each other's eyes.

''How often do you do this, Draco?''

''Never.'' Although this seemed a negative answer, Malfoy was smiling, finally finding peace...and maybe love. He hesitated, never having done anything close to this before,

''Lorelei, I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I got you something...''

He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a little jewellery box and opened it. Inside, was a thin, gold, band bracelet with a small snake engraving upon it.

''I got it so it would match your necklace...''

''Malfoy...it's beautiful...thank you!'' she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

''I got you something, too...this.'' she took off a gold chain around her pale neck and handed it to him,

''It's long enough so you can hide it under your robes...how did you find out about my necklace?''

''Remember when we first met? I carried you to the hospital and it fell out of your shirt.'' Lorelei smiled. Malfoy caressed her rosy cheeks. Then Malfoy lifted her chin and pecked her lightly on the lips.

''Malfoy...you do know I'm Muggle-born...don't you?''

''Yes...'' Malfoy looked reluctant,

"But you helped me realise I don't need to live by what my father says...and I don't care if I get kicked out. I'm here with you and that's all that matters now.''

''Didn't know you were that type.'' Lorelei said, jokingly.

''Me neither.'' Draco laughed.

The stars twinkled happily in the sky.

''Merry Christmas."

''Merry Christmas.''

And they kissed under the moonlight, sharing their first real Christmas together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Seamus stalked into the building, enraged with jealousy and devastated at the sight of Lorelei and Draco kissing.

''That git! Rich, good-looking...ughh! He has everything!'' Seamus thought angrily,

''...And now he has Lorelei! Just because he got that trickster, Ferreus, expelled! Unbelievable!''

Not wanting to talk to anyone, he got into his dormitory and went straight to bed.

Somewhere else in the castle, Cho Chang secretly wished she was in love and began to feel jealous of Lorelei, after seeing her in the garden with Draco. Deciding it was a silly way to spend Christmas Eve, she climbed into bed and fell into a dream about snow angels and pudding.

Christmas Day started with Crookshanks licking Lorelei's face.

''Crookshanks! I know it's Christmas!''

She laughed and sat up, arranging her boring (in her opinion), black, shoulder-length hair behind her ears. Stepping up to her bedside, she recalled the beautiful night she had with her new boyfriend. She slipped the delicate gold bracelet onto her left wrist and ran down the stairs, holding Crookshanks.

''Lorelei! Mum made you, and Hermione, a Weasley scarf each! And look at the quill Hermione's parents got her! Harry got a green jumper again!'' Ginny raved, dancing around the Gryffindor Christmas tree.

''Tell your mum I said thanks.'' she replied. Ginny nodded.

Putting on her Weasley scarf, Lorelei admired its beautiful indigo hue. She rolled up her sleeves and began upwrapping one of her four remaining presents. Lorelei got an eagle feather quill from Hagrid (saying in his letter that he didn't harm a soul in getting this for her), a whole bag of rainbow Hogsmeade loillipops from Hermione and Luna (probably full of Nargles, Luna says) and a shoulder bag with a colourful, red, paisley pattern from Harry. Her last present was a fifty cent ping-pong ball from her hateful cousins; her aunty and uncle disliked her enough to not bother getting her anything at all.

Harry sat down beside her, eyeing the ping-pong ball. She remembered she had yet to thank Harry for her Christmas present.

''Thanks for the bag, Harry. It's very pretty.''

''That's okay. I really liked the invisible ink you got me; I have a thing for invisible stuff.'' said Harry, smiling a little. Lorelei pondered over what he just said.

''Your relatives don't like you much either?'' Harry joked, showing her his single candy from Uncle Vernon.

''No, not very much...I live with my three cousins, my uncle and my aunt.''

Then he said,

''I live with my uncle and aunt, too, because my parents are...well, dead.'' She looked at him pitifully but understood just right. Then, hesitantly, she said,

''My parents are too...Also, because of Voldemort - I shouldn't have said that - He...killed my parents and then cursed me when I was nearly a year old.''

Harry payed full attention so she continued,

''I honestly don't know why he didn't kill me. I mean, he tried to kill you...but I don't know...why?''

''Maybe he's scared of babies.'' he laughed, showing his teeth when he smiled that charming-and-not-often-seen smile of his. He excused himself and said he'll meet her for breakfast later.

''Lorelei, where did you get that bracelet?'' This was the one time Lorelei didn't admire how observant Hermione was. Hermione peered at it curiously, while Lorelei held out her arm for her to see. Ginny joined them.

"It's pretty. Is it from a secret admirer?'' Ginny pried jokingly.

''...I wouldn't call it secret admirer...'' Hermione's eyebrow rose.

''...More like boyfriend.'' Ginny and Hermione chorused an 'oooh'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

''Tell all!''

commanded Hermione, as if using one of those fake spells that Fred & George give Ron, which, obviously, don't work.

''It's recent. Just last night.'' Lorelei hinted, inwardly laughing at the dumb-founded look on their faces.

''Tell me more! Tell me more!'' Ginny pleaded.

''Who?'' said Hermione. Lorelei pretended to be annoyed, saying,

''Fine, I'll tell you but you'd better not be angry or anything like that, because I won't tell you any more. Ok?''

They both nodded obediently. She took in a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't regret this.

''Draco.'' Their jaws dropped and she let out an escaped supressed laugh.

''I know what you're thinking; he's an arrogant git that can go die in a hole or get killed by one of his many haters. But I like him, ok? He rescued me from a fatal prank and swept me off my feet...literally.''

They burst into a high laughter, leaving Lorelei smug-faced and telling herself that best friends are like that.

''He can love someone?'' Hermione shrieked in the midst of Ginny's laughter. Lorelei played along, hoping that the angry spark in her chest wouldn't get any worse.

''Hmm...Surprisingly well.'' Their laughter roared louder, joined by Ron's, Dean's, Seamus' and Harry's.

''Great, now everyone knows.'' she said sarcastically, finding this funny. The four boys gathered to listen in as well.

''Did you kiss?'' Dean mocked.

Lorelei hinted, with the raise of her left eyebrow, 'yes'. The laughter started up again.

After the laughter died down, Ron said airily,

''Well, well, imagine that! Malfoy! In love! Impossible!'' The boys laughed. Harry realised all of it could hurt her feelings, so trying not to seem like he had feelings for her, he said,

''Shut up! Lorelei's very...nice, ok? I mean... it takes something special to catch a heart like Malfoy's.'' Lorelei blushed and Seamus looked away, pretending to see something fly past the window.

''What heart?'' Ron laughed, while being applauded whole-heartedly by Dean, Hermione and Ginny. Harry shot a deathly glare at the three, stopping their ranting in a second.

Ron's eyes widened.

''Oh, not you too, Harry!'' he said as he punched Harry's shoulder.

''I don't like Lorelei, I mean, I like her but, I don't like like her, get it?'' Harry stuttered, turning scarlet and looking away; embarassed.

''I, well, I - I like someone else." Harry's eyes twinkled towards Ginny.

''Who?'' Hermione said, once again.

The whole hullabaloo started up again, except this time, Harry didn't tell them anything, but everyone kept asking, excpet Lorelei and Ginny, who were sitting aside, laughing their worries away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the Christmas feast, Harry and Ron hauled themselves into their dorms, with their full bellies and their breath smelling like Christmas pudding. 

"So tired...'' Ron moaned as he fell into his bed with a thud, snoring almost immediately.

Harry climbed into his bed and pulled the quilt over himself. He slipped off to sleep almost immediately.

The dream he had was the same as the other dreams he'd been having since the beginning of the school year.

It was a scene, showing a white apple tree, with white leaves, white flowers and red apples growing in the middle of a dark, barren garden, where everything else seemed to make you think of the words 'grey, dull and lifeless'. The tree trunk was bronze though.

Every time Harry had this dream he had a feeling he had seen it before.

''But where? I've never seen this tree before. Apart from in my dreams, of course.'' Harry thought, very confused.

This time, something was different.

A spine-chilling, cold voice was telling him he had seen it before and that Harry knew where to look.

''_No,_ but I don't - '' he pleaded, feeling unarmed, weak and vulnerable.

''_You do._" the voice interrupted. Then Harry woke up.

He sat up and wiped his sweaty head with his equally sweaty hands.

''What should I do?''

The next morning, Harry was rudely awakened by Ron.

''Stop! You'll ruin the show! You're so unfair!'' yelled Ron, who was still sleeping, banging his fists into his bed.

''Shut up, Ron!'' Seamus yelled from across the room.

After getting dressed, Harry crept down the stairs, to the common room.

''Morning.'' Hermione said brightly, her brown eyes on a large book resting in her crossed legs.

''You're up early.''

''Well, if I don't go to the library first, the Ravenclaw students will get the best books.'' Hermione replied vaguely.

Harry had an idea.

''Oh, I was just heading there. Up for another trip?'' He said hastily.

''_Always_!'' she smiled, getting up with the help of her tower of books.

In the library, Harry looked in the plants section, not surprised to see Neville Longbottom there.

''Hello Harry. Don't see you around here often.'' Neville greeted.

''Oh.'' Harry said smugly.

He told Neville a description of white apple tree.

''How'd you find out about this plant? It's really rare!'' Neville exclaimed,

''Here - this book.''

He grabbed a new-looking, maroon book and handed it to Harry. It was heavy. Harry realised there were a lot of thin pages within it. He sighed, exhausted at the sight of so many pages.

The title read 'Endangered Plants and How to Grow Them. By Dan DeLeon '.

''I'm pretty sure it's called a Hibree or something. I don't remember.'' Neville said suddenly,

''Some of the plants in there are extinct. I know the book doesn't look it, but it's really old.''

Harry looked at the contents page. No Hibree.

''It's not there.''

''Well, you're gonna have to look through the entire book.''

Harry nearly gave up looking at 'R' but flipped a little further and saw a picture of a similar tree except it wasn't as perfect as the tree in his dream. He read the description of the tree;

'Shottesby Apple Tree. An extremely endangered tree, takes at least two-hundred and fifty years to grow to full size. Only grows in dull, eerie environments. There are only two, in two locations in the world; the Reayre Forest in Albania and Little Hangleton, near the Riddle Mansion, a rich family who can afford the pricey upkeep of this tree.'

''Riddle Mansion?_ Tom_ Riddle?'' Harry thought, worried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry left the book with Neville and walked off to look for Hermione.

''Hermione, are there any history books about the Riddle family?''

''Oh, Harry! You'd better not be up to anything!''

''Just - Hermione - please.''

''...Sorry, no.'' Hermione said apologetically.

Stepping through the door, to the Gryffindor common room, Harry rammed into Lorelei, who dropped all her books in the midst of falling.

''Ouch! Sorry, Lorelei! I didn't see you! Here, I'll help.'' He said, picking up a book.

She stood up, gathering her belongings in a large pile in her hands. Grabbing the book Harry was holding, she dropped another one, and quickly squatted to pick it up, her necklace falling out of her uniform.

''Hey, where did you get that?'' Harry asked, watching her stuff it back into her shirt.

''Uhh, it's a family heirloom.'' she replied, looking nervous.

''Can I have a look at it?'' Lorelei looked really reluctant but she showed him.

''Wow...it's exactly like the other one...'' Harry muttered, distantly.

''Harry? What are you talking about?'' she asked, with a very concerned look on her face.

''What? Oh, nothing.''

'Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore.' Harry thought.

Dumbledore greeted Harry whole-heartedly,

''Ah, Harry, my friend. Why have you come today?''

''Professor, I was hoping you could tell me about Tom Riddle's family and where they lived.'' Dumbledore acted as if a question about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was totally normal.

''Well, he killed everyone in his family. And his family was very rich. They lived in a grand mansion in Little Hangleton, but Tom was never satified.''

''Professor, did you know there was an extremely rare tree where they lived?''

''Yes, the Shottesby, if I'm not mistaken?'' Harry nodded. Dumbledore spoke again,

''It was near their house but not in their garden.''

''Does it still exist?''

''I suppose so; a few herboligist wizards around Little Hangleton specialised in endangered plants.''

There was a short pause as Harry pieced together what he knew. He had a superstition.

''...Professor...Is there...any chance Lorelei's necklace is a... Horcrux?''

''I thought you'd never ask. Most likely, since a necklace like that is very, very rare. Her parents were killed by the Dark Lord, so there is a connection. But in order to make a Horcrux out of a cursed object, he'd have had to make it what's called an Inceptor Horcrux. It is when you have to give the Horcrux back to the creator, then steal it out of their bare hands and then you must destroy part of the creator's soul, which would have been returned when you gave the Horcrux back. The only way is to meet the Dark Lord, himself.''

Walking back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry realised the only way he could defeat Voldemort was to kill Lorelei as well. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear losing another friend, especially after losing Cedric and Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

At nine in the morning of New Year's Eve day, Lorelei's bag disappeared. No-one had seen it after she left it at the library at eight o'clock. She had a strong feeling someone had stolen it.

She agreed to go with Harry and his friends to Hagrid's hut to see what he was doing, since they had nothing to do. During the delivery of mail, Lorelei received what appeared to be a New Year's card, without a name from any sender on the envelope. In a hurry to check the library again and then visit Hagrid, she decided to open it later, putting it in her coat pocket. Realising the library would be warm, she left her coat in her luggage, in the dorm.

To her disappointment, the bag was not found in the library, but, ignoring her troubles, she wanted to wait until after visiting Hagrid, to look for her bag.

''Lorelei! Dean! Get your coats! It's cold outside!'' Hermione called from the common room, in a motherly tone.

Obediently, Lorelei bounded up the stairs. It wasn't exactly winter weather, though. Gusts of wind blew in the school doors. It was just like autumn.

She heaved her luggage onto her bed and rested the container side of the luggage, on her knee. Grabbing her coat, she felt a hard rectangular object in the right pocket.

It was the New Year's card from an anonymous sender. She opened the envelope carefully.

Ron heard a thud come from upstairs.

''Did you hear that?'' he whimpered, taking a step back.

''It was came from the girl's dorm.'' said Neville, looking at the ceiling.

''Ginny and I will check on her.'' Hermione said quickly. She began jogging up the stairs, followed by Ginny.

Hermione slammed the door open, hearing no response from Lorelei. Because Lorelei wasn't there.

''She's gone...somewhere.'' Ginny shouted to the boys downstairs.

Upon touching the card, Lorelei felt an enormous gush of wind and a sense that she was spinning, beginning to feel dizzy. She was falling, into a garden where everything was grey. Even the autumn leaves on the ground were grey.

Seeing the ground coming closer, she tried to move her legs forward, so she could land. But instead she could only do as much as wince before she floated for a fraction of a second, right above the ground, and landed with a rough thud.

'Where am I?' she thought, turning to see a magnificent bronze trunk.

Looking further up, she recognised this tree as a real-life copy of the tree on her necklace. She stood up, feeling a gust of wind.

Shivering, she realised she left her coat behind when she touched the card. The card was a Portkey. She into her pocket and sighed a sigh of relief and gratitude, feeling the woodiness of her Shottesby and Unicorn mane wand.

Then she felt a cold, cruel laugh in her ear. Lorelei spun around in alarm. It was Voldemort. Alone though.

''I'll make it easy for you. Give me the necklace.'' He said, his ugly fingers curled around his bony, white wand.

''No.'' Lorelei said courageously.

''Bravery.'' He said in disgust.

''You're not as innocent as you think, Lorelei. You should join my army.'' He said grandly, but with a dark tone.

''Why are you such a powerful witch? Hmm? Because we share the same blood.'' Voldemort spat, while Lorelei looked back curiously but angrily.

''I'm your second cousin, Lorelei.'' She took a small breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

''You're lying.'' Lorelei said, unsurely. Voldemort's high cruel laugh rung in the cold uninviting air, once again.

Then, he produced a small, deep green book from his floaty black cloak.

''Foolish girl! See for yourself!'' He said.

With the sudden thrust of his arm he sent the book flying near her feet. The old book landed, opened.

Hesitantly, she stepped over to the book and picked it up warily.

The page it was opened at was, conveniently, the family tree.

Lorelei stared at the Shottesby Family Tree on the dry, yellowed pages, desperately hoping her mother's name was not written anywhere within this book.

'Evalyn Riddle - unmarried.'

''Mother! No!'' She gasped.

After Evalyn Riddle, there was no other name. It took her a few seconds to learn the truth. Still in shock, Lorelei felt ashamed to be associated with Voldemort so thickly.

''Too bad I killed your filthy Muggle parents before you knew her maiden name.''

''Don't say that about my parents.'' Lorelei said protectively. Voldemort snickered.

''For all you know, they could be just as evil as I.'' She glared at him, slamming the book shut and tossing it aside.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. Dust gathered to create mutiple silhouettes.

To Lorelei's horror, they were Death Eaters.

''Just in time, Lucius.'' Voldemort said, his evil eyes fixed on Lorelei.

''We've been wasting our time. Give me the necklace!'' he commanded to her.

''You know I won't!''

He whipped his wand out and pointed it at her,

''_Imperio!_ ''

She tried to hold herself back from giving Voldemort her necklace, but she had no choice.

Lorelei felt useless and weak as she failed to fight the Unforgivable Curse.

A Death Eater walked toward her eerily.

With the slow wave of his wand, the creepy, silver mask faded away.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

''Filth. So typical of a Mudblood to be in Gryffindor.''

She glared at him, wishing she knew the Killing Curse...then taking that back, realising Voldemort would have thought the same thing if the roles were swapped.

'There's too many of them to fight off! I should know enough defence spells though...' Lorelei thought, gloomily.

''Expelliarmus!'' She tried to disarm Voldemort. But he disarmed her instead.

Lucius pointed his wand at her accusingly, his grey eyes containing so much less warmth than his son's.

'' _Crucio! _'' She cried in pain, waiting for death to take her, but it didn't.

He didn't stop until she was on her knees and sobbing.

She loathed magic for that split second when she nearly couldn't take it anymore.

Then suddenly, he stopped.

She got to her feet weakly, alarmingly aware of the cruel things they have done in the past.

Lorelei was frightened. But she wasn't ready to let them know.

Lucius was muttering angrily to Voldemort.

''...Can we kill her?''

''Kill me!'' she shouted to them,

''What use am I to you?''

Then Lucius stepped forward and said

''You want to me to kill you?''

''I'm not afraid to die!'' Lorelei stated very bravely.

''...Well then...''


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lucius glanced at Voldemort unsurely, turning his wand around, which was pointed at Lorelei.

''Aren't you gonna kill me?'' Lorelei yelled across the garden to them, standing fiercely.

She was quite alarmed at the sudden flash of anger in her.

Voldemort gave Lucius an furious, expectant glance.

Lucius hesitated, his wand quivering and lowering.

Suddenly, he pointed his wand at Lorelei,

'' _Incarcerous! _''

She shrieked. Ropes appeared from nowhere, without warning, and tied her into a small bundle, on the ground.

'I can't escape!_ Dammnit_! I should've run for the Portkey!' she thought regretfully, wriggling around in the tight, rope binds.

Voldemort strode toward her, holding his wand in front. He squatted and smiled evilly at her, revealing teeth Hermione's parents would have replaced immediately.

''Why didn't you kill me?'' she snarled at him, finding difficulty in speaking with rope in her mouth.

''Well, back then, I was too weak, and also because I had a plan which is still underway and running _quite_ smoothly.'' he cackled,

''Somewhere in the castle, Harry is looking for you, but he'll find your bag instead which will send him _here_. My faithful servant, _Wormtail_, fetched that for me, earlier this morning.'' He moved aside to let her see a small, ugly, rounded man who she didn't recognise or notice earlier.

''And when he gets here, _we'll kill him_, after all this time!''

''_No!_'' Lorelei protested.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends looked all around the place for Lorelei.

''Nothing appeared to be missing. I think someone _somehow_ gave her a Portkey.'' Hermione said dramatically.

''_You must be joking_!''

''No, I'm not joking Ronald! She could be anywhere in the world right now! _Pray she's safe_!'' She said dramatically, yet again, while they strode through the halls, very concerned.

''Wouldn't it be nice if she was actually transported to Australia, and came back tomorrow with souvenirs? I would love to visit Australia...'' Seamus said, a little too brightly. Ginny rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

''_Boys_.'' she sighed, sarcastically.

Harry hadn't said a word since finding out about Lorelei's disappearance.

Draco went to the Gryffindor Tower entrance waiting for someone to come out and get Lorelei for him.

Harry returned with his friends, walking up the stairs.

Draco realised something was going on, judging by the worried looks on their faces.

''What's the matter, Potter? You stabbed a kitten?'' Draco spat, asking a really random question.

''Lorelei's missing, if you like'd to know.'' Hermione glared at him.

Draco looked as if he was going to call her a 'Mudblood' but he kept his mouth closed tightly.

They stepped inside the opening, leaving Draco alone, looking around for a sign of help.

He started walking up the flight of stairs where there wasn't anyone about and came across Lorelei's red bag.

''What?'' he said, rhetorically, picking up the bag.

WOOSH! Winds came from every direction, he was in another place. He landed on his stomach, scrambled to stand up and saw his controlling father standing behind Voldemort, looking bewildered at the sight of his son. Sitting in front of the crouching Voldemort, was Lorelei, in rope binds unlikely to be loose any time soon.

''What's going on, Father?''


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

''Draco, stay out of this!'' Lucius demanded, obviously highly annoyed at his puzzled son.

Quite amused, Voldemort stepped back to watch the debacle-of-a-relationship. 

''Why is Lorelei tied up?'' Draco asked, having already figured out what they were doing. Draco looked as if he seriously needed a punching bag.

''I told you to stay out of this! And why do you care about this girl? You know she's a Mudblood!'' Lucius scolded, his face going red with fury. Then Draco's expression grew from anger to bravery.

''...Father..'' he said quietly and unsmiling,

''Lorelei Bellator is my girlfriend...And I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill her.''

Lucius scowled, strongly reminding Lorelei of Professor Snape.

''...My own son...filth!'' he muttered furiously, wiping his mouth with his gloved hand, over and over again.

Draco noticed Lorelei wasn't wearing her necklace; Voldemort was holding it, the pendant dangling from the chain. She was wearing the bracelet he gave her though. Draco padded over to Lorelei, eyeing the Death Eaters and Voldemort as they watched him.

'' _Relashio! _" he whispered, pointing his wand at the ropes,

''Get to your wand, now!''

The ropes slithered away, Lorelei ripped them off herself and ran to her wand.

''_Get her!_'' Voldemort instructed.

''Draco! Don't come back! Draco, _tell Harry it's a trap! _'' Lorelei yelled as she ran into the woods, tightly grasping her 11-inch wand. The Death Eaters ran after her, leaving Voldemort with Draco and Lucius.

The bag Portkey was just a few feet behind Draco.

'I can't leave Lorelei. She'll die!' he thought in desperation to stay with his lover,

'But I can only save her with Harry's help!'

Reluctantly he pointed his wand at the bag, glaring at his father.

''Bye, father! _Accio Portkey! _'' He bellowed disrespectfully, watching his father scowl again as he was being whipped away.

Lorelei hoped Draco was alright.

As each Death Eater tried to disarm or hurt her, she blocked them.

'' _Obliviate! _'' one yelled.

'' _Protego! _'' she cried. Five of the Death Eaters fell backwards.

She felt like Red Riding Hood, running around in the woods.

'' _Confundo! _'' another Death Eater yelled, in frustration.

'' _Finite Incantatem!_ ''

The Death Eaters weren't very fast runners, so Lorelei was a long way ahead of them before she even realised. She hid behind a thick tree, waiting for them to run past.

Lorelei crept back to the clearing, looking around for any sign of the Death Eaters.

Eventually she got close. In the clearing in front of the Shottesby Tree, Voldemort and Lucius stood, bitterly discussing their plans. There was no way she could return to the card if they were standing right beside it. She felt fairly weak.

It was approximately thirty minutes after the necklace was snatched from her.

'I'm dying.' Lorelei thought miserably, looking down at all the scratches on her arms.

Draco returned to the castle. He was back on the steps, near the Gryffindor Tower.

'Perfect. Harry's right here.' he thought, hurriedly.

Neville was leaving the Gryffindor Tower, just in time.

''Neville - ''

''Malfoy! Uhh-'' Neville winced, waiting for Draco to insult him.

''I need your help. Lorelei's in trouble! She'll die if we don't help her! Find Harry and his friends and tell them we need to talk.'' Neville looked really confused but he understood. He shuffled back inside, panicking.

A moment later, he returned, face red, with Harry and his friends.

''What?'' Harry asked rudely.

''Lorelei, Voldemort's got her, it's a trap!''

''Slow down, what's the trap?'' Ron asked, unexpectantly, looking a little worried.

''The bag. Voldemort wants to kill you! He's got Lorelei!'' Draco replied quickly, after showing them the bag, but not touching it.

''Well...let's go.'' Harry said, motioning them to the bag.

''I'm coming too.'' Draco stated.

''No, Malfoy.'' Hermione said gently, realising the situation had shaken him.

''I have to save my girlfriend!'' Draco said, sounding stronger.

''There she is!'' Voldemort hissed, catching Lorelei off-guard.

'' _Crucio! _''

Now, even in all the pain, Lorelei was under the impression that one of Lucius' hobbies was definitely 'torturing people'.

The Death Eaters returned. One dragged her to the clearing. She tried her best to get out of his grasp. It was no good; she was too weak.

''Let her go.''

All heads turned see Draco, Harry and Harry's friends, with their wands all pointed at one of the enemies, Draco's at Lucius. Hermione said sarcastically, from behind Harry,

''Thought you'd like a visit. Voldemort.''


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

''Dastardly Mudblood!'' Lucius insulted furiously, sparking a small ripple of weakness on Hermione's face.

''You'll pay for that!'' Ron yelled, sending a stream of red light past Draco's face, at a Death Eater.

And so the battle began.

Shielding Lucius, Voldemort and the Death Eaters sent attack spells at the powerful young crew, who defended the sparks, sending them right back to the Death Eaters. Harry could hardly hear himself say the spells against Lorelei's painful screams.

Lucius was continually performing the Cruciatus Curse on Lorelei, who was dying faster than she should. Lorelei squirmed in pain, on the leafy ground, Lucius glaring down at her superiorly.

She would have attacked him, but he had her wand and she knew she was too weary to.

It was approximately fifteen minutes until she would die.

One-by-one, as they were defeated, the Death Eaters disappeared into dust. Lorelei's screams of pain decreased as she got weaker, but, still, no-one could hear themselves.

''Fools! They are a bunch of children! Amateurs!'' Voldemort cried, defending Lucius, with the help of the remaining two Death Eaters.

Now, it was about two minutes until Lorelei's death. Exhausted from so much pain, her cries decreased to pained moans.

''Surround them!'' Harry commanded, desperate to defeat Voldemort.

Neville, Ron and Ginny were knocked-out by the two Death Eaters, leaving Harry, Draco and Hermione to deal with them.

'' _Confringo! _'' Draco yelled, making a Death Eater disappear. Voldemort and Hermione were in a fierce duel.

'' _Duro! _'' shouted Harry, turning the last remaining Death Eater to stone.

With Draco's help, he used to same spell to stop Lucius from harming Lorelei any further. Harry shoved Lorelei's wand into his pocket.

It was suddenly very quiet. Harry glanced over beside the statue Lucius. Lorelei had fallen into what appeared to be a sleep. She had rips in her shirt and painful-looking wounds on her arms.

One minute.

They had to help Hermione first, or both would die.

Turning, they managed to see Hermione knocked-out by Voldemort, using a complicated sounding spell.

''_Expelliarmus!_'' Draco said at the same time as Voldemort, who recited something else.

Draco ended up on the ground, unconcious. Harry was the only one left.

It was now or never, Harry decided.

''_Expelliarmus!_'' Harry yelled, disarming Voldemort.

He continued pointing his wand at the weaponless Voldemort.

Thirty seconds.

In one swift move, Harry snatched the necklace from Voldemort's tight grasp, his other hand still pointing a wand at Voldemort.

'' _Expulso! _''

There was a bang and Voldemort's wand and the Dark Lord himself, were gone.

He ran to Lorelei, who was laying unconscious, revealing scratches and occasional deep gashes everywhere on her. She looked as if she was bleeding to death, too.

Harry hooped the necklace around her neck and clipped it.

He placed his fingers on her neck.

Harry couldn't feel a pulse.

Miserably, Harry got up and used wake spells on his friends and Draco.

He woke Draco last. Harry knew it would be a while until the next time he sees Draco this peaceful.

They watched Draco run to Lorelei's side and sob, sprawled beside her.

They looked away when he kissed her cold, dead lips, Ginny crying into Harry's shoulder. Neville and Ron looked guilty, their eyes shining. Hermione was distant, tears in her eyes, too. As he comforted her, Harry looked away from Ginny, hiding his tearful eyes.

Eventually, Hermione went over to a devastated Malfoy, whose shirt sleeves were somehow ripped off.

''Malfoy? We've got to go now.''

''...No..'' he said, in between sobs no different to an unsatisfied seven-year-old's.

''We're not leaving her here. We'll bring her back.'' Hermione assured. She didn't receive an answer.

''Draco?'' He sat up and sniffed a little.

Carefully arranging Lorelei's body for him to lift, Draco stood up, her flopped neck on his arm.

He started walking to the Portkey, Hermione touching his shoulder lightly, to comfort him. The rest followed.

Suddenly, Draco stopped walking. He gasped. Quickly, but gently, he put her on the ground.

Draco felt her neck. He beamed at Hermione, whose blushing cheeks turned most of her face red.

''She's alive.''


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Together, they walked back to the tree, about to touch the Portkey.

Then Harry stopped them, spotting something small and colourful on the ground, nearby.

It wasn't hard to see in the dull environment.

It was the New Year's card.

Harry figured this was the Portkey, so he didn't touch it, but it was propped up so he could read the inside.

He had to squint to read the small scratchy writing on the Muggle object.

'Dearest Lorelei Bellator,

Have a great New Year in Heaven or wherever you end up.

-Voldemort.'

Harry was too shocked by Lorelei's close death to laugh about this.

''Come on, Harry!'' Hermione said, impatiently.

''Coming.'' he called back, turning to see his friends, and Draco, holding Lorelei, standing around the bag Portkey.

They touched the Portkey and soon ended up back in Hogwarts, outside the Gryffindor Tower again.

''Get her to the hospital!'' Ginny cried, suddenly.

Immediately after arriving at the hospital, Madam Pomfrey set to work.

Drawing curtains around unconcious Lorelei's bed, she had a nurse help her clean Lorelei's wounds. Lorelei still didn't wake up, despite all the hustle and bustle around her.

After a long wait for news, Malfoy thought Madam Pomfrey would tell him something that would make him feel better.

But she looked apologetic.

''I'm sorry...It looks bad from here. But there is a very slight chance she can make it. It will takes many weeks of recovery though. She may not wake up in months.''

Harry, Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville groaned at hearing the news, as well as because of their sores.

Professor McGonagall insisted that they join the rest of the students for dinner. Reluctantly, they did.

None of them spoke very much at dinner. Ron tried to coax everyone into making conversation.

''Long day, eh? The food's pretty nice.''

Obviously, he didn't suceed. Then, Lavender Brown came along, from where she was sitting.

''Oooh, you're eating what_ I _was eating!'' Lavender exclaimed, annoying Hermione all the way to Mars.

The next day, Harry and Malfoy were back to their old ways.

Cracking under a lot of stress, Malfoy got in a duel with Harry and he ended up on the boy's bathroom floor, badly wounded.

It was a spell like no other that defeated Malfoy. He couldn't figure out or remember the spell Harry used, but it sounded similar to the tickling spell; _Rictumsepera_.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ginny visited Lorelei occasionally, with a pitiful look on her face, hoping her friend would be alright. She always brought with her a bouquet of cream and rosy pink carnations, wrapped in indigo paper. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville visited too, comforting Ginny and trying to convince themselves all would be well.

Draco visited every day. He sat beside her and wrote in a journal what he did that day, intending to give the journal to her when she woke. At the end of each visit, he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. Draco always looked back to check if she woke up, unwillingly walking out the hospital doors.

One night, Seamus snuck out of his dorm to give Lorelei a single white rose, with one yellow streak. He used a 'De-Wilting' Charm (which somehow managed not to blow up in his face) to prevent the beautiful flower from wilting for two weeks.

A month later and Lorelei still seemed to be asleep. Even, after the duel, Draco left the hospital before she woke.

At the end of each week, Madam Pomfrey replaced the pile of rotting flowers at the end of Lorelei's bed. If Lorelei was awake, she wouldn't believe how many people actually bothered to buy her flowers. And she might never know.

Because of Lorelei's Inceptor Horcrux, Harry wondered if there were any more. He often discussed it with Dumbledore, ever since Lorelei landed in hospital.

Together, they figured out that in order to defeat Voldemort once and for all, they had to destroy all the Horcruxes.

So Harry and Dumbledore set off to find one of the Horcruxes.

About eight hours after Harry and Dumbledore left Hogwarts' grounds, Lorelei woke, hungry, but energetic. It was late afternoon.

She left the hospital, holding her empty bag; Professor McGonagall fixed it back to its original form. Walking out into one of the school courtyards, she relished the feel of a breeze on her face. Lorelei felt like she had been asleep for a year.

Suddenly, she knew something was wrong. Everyone had their backs turned to her, with their wands pointing to the cloudy, grey sky. She pushed through the crowd gently and peered out from behind Neville's shoulder. Harry sprawled beside him; Professor Dumbledore was lying on the ground, lifeless. She was speechless. Tears filled her wide, brown, eyes. She raised her wand.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

All the teachers ordered the students to their house towers.

The Gryffindor common room was really quiet, although many students were in the room. Hermione and Ginny were genuinely glad Lorelei was alright, but were afraid to show it, because of the recent devastation. Lorelei understood though.

After lights-out, Harry felt really disturbed; one of his closest friends and mentors was murdered before his very eyes and Neville wouldn't stop whimpering in his sleep about it.

'Snape killed him! Snape! Dumbledore trusted that bloody, foul, stupid git!' Harry thought savagely, unable to sleep.

He tossed and turned in his bed. He lay awake for what seemed a long time.

In the girls' dorm, Lorelei had had far too much rest to sleep.

Instead, she skulked down the stairs and sat in front of the fire, the bright, red, energetic flames burning her eyes. Depressedly, she thought of all conversations she had with Dumbledore; in her first year, he determined that her necklace was cursed, in third year, she got to feed and pet Fawkes, in fourth year, he showed her his last few memories of her parents.

Her heart ached. She wished she knew her parents. She longed for parents like Molly and Arthur Weasley. Even though Molly was a tad bit overprotective.

A tiny bell rang from the bottom of the stairs. Lorelei turned quickly.

It was Crookshanks, looking stoney-faced as usual. He meowed.

''Can't sleep either, Crookshanks?'' Crookshanks reacted to his name by stepping silently into Lorelei's lap.

She pet his rough ginger fur, tracing the dark orange streaks on his back.

He meowed again, turning his little head to the stairs.

Lorelei heard a step creak.

''Who's there?'' she said, attempting to sound friendly instead of scared.

Harry came out of the shadows, bags under his eyes.

''Sorry I scared you.'' he apologised, sitting down beside her. She gave him a slight smile, knowing he was grieving too.

There was a silence, as both stared into the great, crackling fire.

''...I'm glad you're back.'' he choked out at last.

''Thanks...Harry, one month ago, when I was in the woods with Volde - You-Know-Who he told me...oh, never mind.'' she said, finding great difficulty in speaking.

''You can tell me. It can't possibly be that bad.''

''It is.'' she said, peering into his crystal-like, green eyes. She sighed. Harry looked worried and thoughtful.

''I'm...Voldemort's second cousin.'' He looked taken aback at this. He didn't say anything, just kept looking at her, but not in disbelief.

''What if, deep down, I'm just like him?'' Harry's eyes looked straight into hers.

''You know, a wise, old friend of mine told me that it's our choices who show who we really are, not our abilities or how we are similar.'' Harry hinted.

''Dumbledore, right?'' she grinned. He smiled and said,

''Besides, as far as I know, you are one of the strongest, bravest and kindest people I have ever met. The Sorting Hat told me that he still thinks I should've been in Slytherin. I told him no. You ended up in Gryffindor without a doubt. So why doubt it now?''

''Thanks.'' she replied.

She smiled at him, hugging Crookshanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The following day, Malfoy greeted Lorelei with a passionate kiss, in the hallway.

''I missed you so much!'' he exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

''I missed you too, Malfoy.'' she said, hugging him in return.

He slung his bag onto his chest and opened it. After digging in it for a while, he took out an velvety, indigo journal, which was bound around with a purple ribbon.

''I wrote in this for a month. Every single day you were asleep, I wrote what I did. Here - '' he said, handing it to her.

''Aww, you didn't have to do that! Thank you!'' Lorelei said, flattered. The bell rang indicating end of break.

''I've got to go! See you later!'' she exclaimed. She kissed his cheek lightly and ran down the hallway with the exiting crowd, leaving Malfoy staring her way, alone, looking absolutely crazy in love (and smiling).

The shock from Dumbledore's death was now abandoned. It was a glorious spring - soon summer - and the students' coats now lay forgotten in their trunks, along with their gloves and scarves. Everyone made an effort to make Hogwarts a joyous place again. Professor McGonagall seemed to be giving less homework, Professor Snape seemed to be giving less detentions and Filch didn't give as horrific punishments for being late for classes.

Easter week-off was long anticipated by everyone.

''So. How's everything with Malfoy?'' Hermione said, poking her head out from behind the heads of Seamus and Dean, during breakfast.

''Wonderful. Being in love is _wonderful_.'' Lorelei replied dreamily, prodding her half-eaten hash brown.

Dean, Ron, Seamus and Harry shuddered. Ginny guffawed. Neville tried to laugh, choking on a piece of toast.

''Now I know what Lavender was talking about. She told me that she had seven boyfriends during her sixth year. Malfoy's my first boyfriend _ever_, how is it possible to have seven in sixth year?'' Lorelei exclaimed.

''Oh, Lorelei, you are _so_ naive!'' she laughed, to show Lorelei it was a joke. Lorelei laughed, too, forgetting to eat her breakfast entirely.

''Has he said 'I love you' yet?'' Ginny interrupted, smiling. Lorelei's face fell.

''...No...Is he supposed to by now?'' she asked quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

''..._I_ don't know when he should say it!'' Ginny said, looking accused, but smiling.

Sitting next to Lorelei, Seamus patted Lorelei on the back, to comfort her, which made her feel unusually uncomfortable.

''Don't worry. If he's troubling you, just tell us and we'll deal with him.'' he said, hastily.

If Seamus was good at one thing, (apart from blowing things up in his face, or starting fights) it would be creating awkward silences.

Half an hour before bedtime, Lorelei sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, to read Draco's journal.

All the entries were written as if they were letters. The first entry read:

'To my Lorelei,

I saw you fighting the Cruciatus curse from my father. I cannot believe my own stupid father would actually try to kill you! It was horrible watching him torture you, firstly, because you are so dear to me, that I can't bear to lose you and secondly that it was my father who was torturing you. I know he does bad things, but I never had to watch it before!

I miss you so much. I am aching for you to wake up so I can wrap my arms around you and protect you from everything dangerous that exists.

You must be quite startled by now. You probably didn't know that a bully like me would say and feel these emotions. But I do, and only for you.

When we returned from dueling with the Dark Lord, Madam Pomfrey bandaged our sores and told us to leave. But all of us (including Longbottom) stayed for more news. Later she came back and told us you wouldn't wake up for a few months! I was so sad and I miss you so much that words cannot describe.

Missing you more than we both love Matlow Fizzers, Draco Malfoy.'

Lorelei grinned, wishing she could have comforted him that day. The next entry wasn't so good, in Lorelei's perspective. It wasn't very long either.

'Dear my wonderful Lorelei,

Today, I had a duel with Harry in the boys' bathroom. I now share the same hospital room with you. But, in spite of all the negatives lately, one small positive would be that I get to stay beside you for one whole week. I am still trying to figure out the spell Harry used on me. It sounded much like the _Rictusempra_ spell. Well, I'm tired and sore but I'm sure you feel worse, Draco Malfoy.'

She flicked through a few more pages.

'To my Lorelei,

Still here beside you. And I'm glad.

But I want to be here the day you open your gorgeous, deep-auburn eyes. I'm really bad at being poetic, aren't I?

I spent the day reading a Muggle book called 'The Art Of War'. It's quite interesting...'

Lorelei closed the book sleepily and tied the ribbon delicately. On the way to bed, she realised that the month-long sleep didn't actually last long.

The next day was the first of Easter holidays. Lorelei decided to spend the first free day on the beach of the Black Lake. It was quite a romantic place during spring, with its cream-coloured sand and misty water. Draco and Lorelei were going to have a picnic.

She brought over the journal he gave her, planning to go through it with Draco and maybe write more on the empty pages. Gathering her quill and ink bottle, she reminded herself to sneak down to the kitchens (which Ron accidently revealed its whereabouts) and collect some food and drinks.

Lorelei was jittery with excitement; it was her first proper date with Draco.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Skipping down the small, stone steps of the pathway to Hagrid's, Lorelei sited her owl; Peatre, a small, white owl. It hooted affectionately as it landed on it's owner's outstretched arm. The cute, female owl was the size of the average British jam jar and it's occasional, light grey feathers were soft and silky.__

Peatre climbed unprofessionally onto Lorelei's other arm...and nearly fell off.

''Peatre! Clumsy girl!'' Lorelei cooed, cradling the owl in her arms.

Hearing the sound of Lorelei's voice, Draco ran up the steps and helped her carry a few things.

''I got a rug and some food.'' Draco informed happily.

Lorelei smiled and hugged him with one arm, her canary yellow dress waving in the light wind, as they strolled to the shore of the Black Lake.

''By the way...you look beautiful.'' said Draco, shyly.

Lorelei blushed and hugged him a little tighter, looking away but smiling.

She raised her arm and let Peatre fly away.

After setting up their picnic, they poured two cups of apple cider and admired that the sun actually showed this spring.

''You know I won't be coming back next year..'' Draco said depressedly.

''Yeah.'' replied Lorelei, her heart breaking at the reality check.

Sitting comfortably, she traced the lines of the tartan rug, feeling her face burn on the verge of tears.

A small, sad silence called for a change of subject.

''Father isn't talking to me, but mother said he's even more desperate to get me to support You-Know-Who now. It doesn't make sense. I betrayed him and he still hasn't kicked me out. What does he want me to do? I bet he'll force me to join the Death Eaters.'' Draco complained angrily.

''Maybe...'' Lorelei replied dazily, her thoughts still much in the earlier subject.

''Lorelei? Are you alright?'' he asked, concerned.

She couldn't help but burst into tears, knowing too well that most of her friends would be gone next year.

''I know it's selfish, but I don't want you to go!'' Lorelei managed to choke out.

Draco hugged her tightly. He couldn't seem to find any words to comfort her.

Nothing seemed to look hopeful right at that moment; Dumbledore was dead, Harry was so concentrated on finding all the well-hidden Horcruxes, the school only seemed to be happy because the teachers gave less homework and smiled fakely at gullible students_ and_ Voldemort was on the loose.

The last one seemed to scare Lorelei the most. Not because of Voldemort, but because of all the things he and his associates were capable of.

''At the end of this month...we can't be together anymore.'' Draco said quietly, with a pained look on his face.

She turned to look at him, heart-broken, scared, shocked and unknowing of her future. She wiped her fresh tears with the back of her hands.

''..._Why_?'' she asked miserably, frowning.

Lorelei knew she was going to regret this. She could tell immediately that Draco didn't want to answer.

''...Because I don't want to distract you from your studies, because I have nowhere to go if my father kicks me out, because it will be easier for You-Know-Who to find you if we're together - ''

Lorelei couldn't bear to hear anymore.

''Please! _Stop_!''

''And because _I love you_.''

She stared at him.

Then she kissed him hard, wishing time would slow to a stop. He kissed her back, his hand on her neck protectively.

It was a bitter-sweet moment.

Lorelei was sitting in between Draco's legs; him hugging her. They watched the skies in comfortable silence and warmth.

Draco watched a small blue spot of sky amongst the many grey clouds, which reminded him of something.

''_You're the small bit of blue sky in the stormy, grey clouds; hope_.'' he quoted.

Lorelei turned around and looked at him curiously.

''It's a line from a poem I've read. I never liked the poem, except for that line. Didn't think I would ever say that to anyone, let alone you. Father says no-one will love me, because my mother was the only one worthy enough to marry and obviously, I can't marry her.'' he said, grinning.

''It's beautiful.''

''You're beautiful.''

''No, I'm not.''

''Well, I love you, all the same.'' he said romantically, kissing her neck.

''I love you too.''


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Draco and Lorelei packed the picnic and ran on the shore of the Black Lake.

They spent the afternoon laughing and throwing sand at each other until they were too tired to run anymore.

A thought Lorelei had for months crossed her mind. She needed to know the truth, at least before he left.

''Draco, I've heard a lot of bad rumours about you and I can't help but wonder why you didn't just hate me like you did to every other Muggle-born.''

Ginny often told her how mean Draco was to Muggle-borns. So did Hermione. And Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean and pretty much every other Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw she came across.

She saw a flash of uncertainty on Draco's pale, handsome face.

She finally decided to talk about it. Before it's too late.

It hurt her too much, more than the fact that he was going away.

''Why didn't you just insult me or _push me away_ when I thanked you for saving my life?'' Lorelei interrogated, feeling like she was kept from a big secret about her that everyone else knew about.

''After you saved me, I thanked you and you accepted this in a mannerly way and - '' she recalled.

She didn't realise how angry she was.

''Draco. _Why did you help me that day_?'' she questioned, her anger rising.

She was getting bad ideas of the possible truth.

He stared dumbly at her, lost for words. His bottom lip trembled a little. He looked like he had stolen a large amount of cash from the bank and was hiding this secret from Lorelei.

''I - well, - I wanted to do something good for once. I thought you wouldn't notice it was me if you were choking or something.'' Draco replied, his answer sounding extremely false, judging by his typical personality.

''I wanted to know how it felt to _do something good_.'' he summarised.

She stared at him for a while, her almond-shape eyes showing genuine disbelief.

Lorelei scowled.

It was a weird feeling, scowling. She didn't do it often. Well, she did now more than ever.

''...No... I'm a joke, _aren't I_? You and your little _Slytherin friends_ have a joke on me, don't you? So the whole school can think I'm gullible enough to believe you - Draco Malfoy - could trick me into thinking you loved me?'' she said quickly.

''No! I do _honestly_ love you, Lorelei!'' Draco said desperately.

She stalked up the steps, after grabbing her things. He followed her.

''I know it sounds suspicious, but I never genuinely believed in what my parents said. When I was little, my father was my role model; my idol, someone to look up to and follow. I did what he told me. When I was old enough, I figured out that if I ever disobeyed him, I'd be done for. You know, it's hard? Being in family of control-freaks and having Bellatrix LeStrange, You-Know-Who and Snape as family friends or relatives? It's hard. I can't describe the fear and pain I feel everyday or every time I go home...if you can call my house a home. All this pressure, it's killing me. That's why I have to leave. That's why I can't be with you. They wanted me to do something really bad. Please believe me.'' he said, very quickly.

Lorelei was listening to what he said. She wasn't ready to be fooled again.

She turned around quickly and looked him in the eye.

Draco had bags under his eyes. He looked stressed.

''What was it then? What did they want you to do?''

Lorelei glared at him, her teeth gritted.

''...They wanted me to kill someone.''

Her glare disappeared, but she hid her new expression well.

''Who?'' she demanded, her eyes still fixed on his, as if looking for a trace of dishonesty.

''...Dumbledore.''

Her expression stayed mutual.

''Did you?''

It shook Draco to think that Lorelei didn't believe him.

''No. I couldn't. I wouldn't. If I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wouldn't have come back to talk to you if I killed him. You-Know-Who would have taken me away and turned me into a Death Eater, just like that.''

Lorelei searched his eyes once more.

''You know who killed Dumbledore, don't you?''

'Girls are psychic.' Draco thought, irrelevantly.

''No.'' he lied.

''_Yes, you do_.'' She stared at him, sternly.

''...but it's your choice to tell me.'' she concluded, realising the pressure on Draco.

She knew she would only be making it worse. Lorelei really didn't want to know who killed Dumbledore right now.

Lorelei asked for an explanation when they reached the castle.

''There was all this pressure on me, that I nearly couldn't take. Father pressured me to be a Muggle-born hater and a supporter of You-Know-Who. Mother and Bellatrix wanted me to kill Dumbledore. It was all too much. I felt as bad as I would have if I killed Dumbledore, simply by being associated with You-Know-Who. So when I was given the chance to do something small, but good, for someone, I did. And it was the best decision in my life. It felt great to have helped someone, so I felt that the least I could do was be nice to the one person who didn't immediately hate me for being me.'' Draco explained, rushing.

She stared into his eyes again; it was her way of finding out if the person was lying. But Draco's eyes only said that he felt frustrated, lonely, pressured and apologetic.

''...I didn't know. Oh, _bloody hell_, I'm so sorry.'' Lorelei apologised.

''I want to be with you...but you have to leave, _no matter what_.'' she told him.

''...No...When I'm with you, I feel like I have never done anything bad in my life - ever.''

''_You have to_. You know you do. They'll kill you. _Voldemort_ will kill you if you run away with me.''


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It reached the last week of school.

Reluctantly, Lorelei packed away a few of her things and walked down to the owlery to visit Peatre. There was a dreadful feeling in her stomach, just thinking about going back to her three disgusting cousins in London.

She stayed up in the owlery for a long while, staring out the paneless windows and pondering over her thoughts.

The view was fantastic, though very high up. It showed the whole shore of the Black Lake and much of the back of Hogwart's grounds.

Lorelei preferred to see things from up high.

A fair flyer, she had the secret ambition to become a Chaser or Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The only one who knew that was Draco.

She felt thankful that she still had one more year at Hogwarts. Lorelei decided to try for the team next year.

The thoughts about Draco leaving and Voldemort trying to kill her for the sake of it, flooded back, annoying her greatly, since she tried to push those thoughts away.

'I have to start moving on, or I'll never be able to bear watching him go. His family is never going to forgive him again if he comes back to me. I will let him go. _I will_.' she thought determinedly.

A flash of scenarios reminded her of just how strong Voldemort was and how cruel Lucius Malfoy was. Regretting thinking of New Year's Eve, she swore under her breath.

Peatre flew in, destroying Lorelei's train-of-thought was glad of her owl's good timing.

It sat on the window frame in front of her. Lorelei pet the owl gently.

Walking out of the owlery, she placed Peatre onto a nearby perch. Hermione came in with Harry and Ron.

''Lorelei, I wanted to ask you for a while, but I saw you and Draco out at the Black Lake a while ago. You were arguing, what happened?'' she asked, her eyebrows raised in a strange facial expression. Lorelei glanced at Harry and Ron suspiciously, knowing they were listening too.

''Oh, nothing, we're fine.'' Lorelei said, forcing a smile on her face, which convinced Hermione straight away. She continued walking away from the owlery, a new train-of-thought in her mind.

Lorelei was very good at forcing a smile, without making it seem fake. She fooled Hermione, feeling a little mischievous.

She guessed she was good at it because she did it often enough; when her friends talked of their parents. Lorelei didn't want to burden her friends, so she never spoke about them unless someone asked. It might come in handy in the future.

'That was a long while ago...hmm, Hermione probably picked-up that I wasn't my usual happy self for a while. I have been trying to hide it.' Lorelei thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The cruel way of life made the next five days fly along, very fast. It was the eve of the last day of school.

It was hard for Lorelei to fall asleep, knowing very soon she'd be leaving.

She'd go back 'home' to face her three, annoying cousins and have to stay with them for another long two months.

Lorelei had a lot to be down about.

'At least Aunt Jean says I can keep my books with me.' Lorelei thought, mischievously, remembering her threaten to them that the books would shoot out fiery sparks if they tried to take them. She remembered the frightened looks on their faces, as they quickly stepped away from her pile of books. Lorelei laughed inwardly…and quite sadistically. (Well, some bit of her is like Voldemort, and it happened to be the sadistic trait for people she disliked.) It hit her that she now had something in common with Voldemort, so she took it back, apologetically.

She checked the time on her indigo-strapped watch, placed conveniently on her bedside. You can probably gather, by now, that her favourite colour was indigo. It was 2 am.

Frustrated that she couldn't sleep, she whipped back her quilt and got out of bed. Lorelei headed out of the tower to get something to drink.

Stepping out the door frame, she heard the familiar, shrilly voice of the Fat Lady.

''You know, just because Dumbledore isn't around anymore, doesn't mean you are allowed to go roaming.'' the Fat Lady scolded.

''I know, but I'm thirsty. And why are you still awake?''

''You don't think I'm excited about the holidays? I can't wait! Not having to open the doors for annoying children who insult my wondrous singing talent! It'll be heaven!'' clucked the Fat Lady.

''If I could stay at Hogwarts forever, I would.'' Lorelei mumbled bitterly, seething with jealousy.

Inside the Hogwarts kitchen, Dobby greeted her happily; he had become a friend to her.

She thought he was adorable; with his tennis ball-sized, green eyes, his little smile and his bright, hopeful personality.

''Lorelei! You came to visit!'' Dobby shrieked, hugging her leg.

She smiled at him, admiring all house-elves' hard-working attitudes.

''Is there anything Lorelei wants?'' Dobby asked eagerly.

''I am a little thirsty. Can I have a glass of orange juice, please?''

''Yes, good-mannered friend!'' he replied, politely.

Lorelei always thought highly of Dobby's good manners and his loyal personality. To her, it was an important trait in a friend (with the exception of Draco); good manners. Loyalty was too.

Back up to Gryffindor Tower she went, after having a delicious, freshly-juiced cup of orange juice, which she had quite rarely because of her stingy uncle.

She packed her bed quietly, careful not to wake her fellow Gryffindors.

Lorelei didn't sleep at all. She spent the crisp, early morning at the owlery with Peatre, rereading the journal Draco gave her (thoroughly this time).

She read till the very end, forgetting the feeling of loneliness to come.

Lodged in the last pages of Draco's attempt at a poem, was an envelope filled with pictures of them together.

It took Lorelei a moment to feel the full intensity of the heartache she had been bottling up. Somehow, she convinced herself everything would be the same, until now.

She flicked through the photos, tears in her eyes.

She felt horrible. As if she was going to board the Hogwarts Express and come back to discover everyone in the world had disappeared. She felt so lonely. It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced, even worse than being tortured.

An epiphany came over her. It was worse to be alone than to face her original biggest fear; pain. Imagine a world of total isolation. She did.

Tears welled in her eyes and she had a very strong feeling that was how she would feel next year.

'This is silly. I shouldn't cry. Stop crying.' she told herself, shoving the photos back into the envelope, regretting deeply having opened it.

Coaxing a reluctant Peatre into its cage, she apologised to it gently. It, too, knew how horrible it was to be back at their cousin's.

At the end-of-term breakfast, Lorelei didn't eat much. She glanced over to Draco, who - obviously upset - avoided her eyes. Instead, he had his head buried in the day's issue of the _Daily Prophet. _

Neville was informing a distant Ginny of his plans to become a herbologist. Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be dreading leaving school as much as Lorelei was. It didn't comfort her.

Everyone rode the carriages to the station. She stepped onto the platform.

'So this is what a breaking heart feels like.'

'Goodbye Draco.' she thought, her heart lurching. She clutched the journal tightly to her chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The grand Hogwarts Express hissed loudly.

''Lorelei!'' called a voice Lorelei found strangely comforting.

She turned to see Draco, who had an unusual trying-to-be-happy look on his face. She figured she probably had the same expression painted on her face.

He jogged over to her and hugged her tightly, not letting go of her for a little while.

''I want to share a compartment with you.'' she stated.

''Just us two? Well we'd better hurry and get a compartment then.'' he said, picking up their trunks easily. She could see the dreading look in his eyes for the fraction of a second that their gazes met. They boarded the train, for Draco's last time.

What Lorelei thought was going to be an awkward time in the sad silence, wasn't at all. They talked, laughed and reminisced about everything they did during the year.

It was quite intriguing when Draco laughed. There was a genuine ring to it when he laughed with Lorelei. The cruel laugh he had otherwise was slightly intimidating. To Lorelei, his laugh seemed magical. It made her feel relaxed and it wished away all her negative feelings.

Pansy Parkinson kept glaring at Lorelei from the hall of the carriage, but Lorelei was too happy to care. All she felt like doing now, was savour her last moments with Draco.

An hour before arrival at Kings Cross, Lorelei decided to sit with her other friends. She took the window seat which Ron abandoned to sit next to a cheerful Hermione, who, in turn abandoned her book to talk to Ron about the detentions they gave Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy in 5th Year, which they laughed about. Luna sat with them, reading the _Quibbler_ upside down, as she normally does. Neville was cradling his squirming cactus plant and prodding it lightly, by the window, too. Ginny and Harry were deep in conversation about Quidditch and Chocolate Frog cards.

How can things be _so much_ the same, when, very soon, Harry, Ron and Hermione would be on a dangerous quest to find all the Horcruxes, and Draco was to become a Death Eater?

Lorelei tried but couldn't understand.

'Things will be so different next year.'

Now that she had time to mull things over, Lorelei wasn't so sure Hogwarts would be a safe place next year. With Dumbledore gone, surely Voldemort was going to take over the school.

Sooner than expected, it was time to say goodbye.

Lorelei concluded she wouldn't say goodbye. She decided she wouldn't say anything at all.

All she wanted now was to curl into a ball on the floor, and watch everyone leave.

These people were her best friends, and they were going on deadly quests or working for the Dark Lord. Her main concern was never seeing them again or finding out they had passed away before she saw them once more.

Instead, when the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop, she got up, avoiding everyone's eyes, stretched to pretend she was fine and took her things of the train.

Lorelei ran to Harry, Ron and Hermione, pulling them into a hearty group-hug. She didn't smile, or laugh, or cry, but kept looking down. The train hissed behind them, but didn't leave.

Then she hugged Neville and Dean. Where Seamus was, no-one knew.

She looked over to the carriage door, expecting to see Draco, but she saw Seamus, looking very gloomy.

He was a good friend to her, but she knew he wanted to be more than that, so she hugged him tightly and before letting go, kissed him gently on the cheek, to which he blushed furiously.

''Take care, Seamus.''

When she let him go, he started walking away slowly, rubbing his cheek where she had kissed him.

Lorelei began to worry that Draco had gone the wrong way to look for her.

''Hey, beautiful.''

She whirled around and attempted a smile, her cheeks forcing back to a frown. He walked to her and took her hands.

Instead, Lorelei hugged him as tight as she could and it seems he did too. She continued looking down, aware now that Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching, the girls saying 'Awww.'

''I will miss you so much more than I know right now.'' Lorelei finally admitted, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

''It'll be alright.'' Draco reassured, unconvincingly.

''Hurry up, Lorelei, I'm dropping you home!'' Ginny shouted, springing the surprise, of a 3 hour ride with the Weasleys, on her. They were all waiting by the wall.

''I-I've got to go.'' she said reluctantly, another tear travelling fast down her cheek.

''See you soon.'' Draco whispered as he watched her run towards Ginny and Harry.

A wave of anger came over Draco.

'Harry Potter. That git. I can't wait to help Voldemort kill him.'

Then, looking over at Lorelei's innocent, upset face as she stared at him, he suddenly felt guilty.

''I miss you already.'' they both whispered, hoping their thoughts were sent to each other telepathically.

Lorelei disappeared into the wall at nine-and-three-quarters. It would be the last time they ever saw each other.

At Kings Cross station, back in the Muggle world, Lorelei kept looking back, hoping Draco would appear from the wall behind her and follow her. But he didn't.

Hermione turned Lorelei's shoulder to face the front again, as a sign to say 'We'll help you move on.'

Ron and Ginny gave Lorelei an encouraging look.

Harry brushed her cheek lightly with his fingers, giving her a slight smile. He had a sort of brotherly love for Lorelei and felt the need to protect her. It was quite sweet.

She stayed at the Weasley's for one week before going back to her cousins'.

Upon arrival at the Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley gave Lorelei a big hug, obviously informed of the hardship she endured this year.

''How are you, dear?'' she sighed, smoothing Lorelei's side-parted hair.

Lorelei couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

''…I'm…alright.'' she replied after a while.

Everyone gave Lorelei looks of sympathy.

_Crack._

Fred and George Apparated, scaring everyone. Except Hermione and Harry. Though Harry looked a little bewildered.

''We heard you guys were back.'' George said. They turned to Lorelei, eyebrows raised and smiling.

''You must be Lorelei.'' they chimed, dragging her into a hug.

She sniffed and half-laughed, appreciating their support.

Most of the week, Lorelei stayed in Ginny's room, mostly crying or looking out the window.

''Poor girl.'' Mrs. Weasley would say. An idea popped into her head.

''Fred! George! I want you to…'' she started telling them.

Fred and George Apparated into Ginny's room, making Lorelei jump and grab her broom, pointing it at them.

''Good. You're all set. I'm sure that's Cleansweep Six.'' Fred said brightly to George, who nodded approvingly.

The thrill of being up high helped Lorelei. Her best position so far was a Chaser. She was quite talented.

But Quidditch dreams didn't distract her. Deep-down she still felt miserable, but she made an effort for her friends.

She often flew up above The Burrow and enjoyed the view, trying to convince herself to think positively.

On the last sunrise of the day she would leave, Lorelei crept outside and flew up there, watching the sun as it gradually grew larger and brighter.

She was surprised to see Harry up there.

''Harry!''

''Hi!'' he said a little too brightly.

''Next year is going to blow us away, isn't it?'' Lorelei asked, finally more comfortable with the matter.

''Yeah. Guess what? I killed your Horcrux, and there's still more.'' he said, pulling out a yellow locket.

''This one's fake, there's seven. And I haven't found a single one.'' he said, sounding defeated.

''Well, it'll be like big treasure hunt.'' Lorelei said, trying to cheer him up.

''Yeah, and it'll be called it Horcrux Hunting.'' Harry concluded, laughing sarcastically.

She laughed back, adjusting her gold bracelet.

'Draco'll always be with me.' She thought, examining the little snake on the bracelet.

Looking closer, she saw a little 'D M + L B' engraved in the diamond pattern of the snake. She smiled genuinely, more than she had for a long time.


End file.
